Blackfire's Babysitter
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Blackfire has a date with Takada so she asks Starfire to help babysit their son. Part of the ZKDverse.


**BLACKFIRE'S BABYSITTER**

Starfire was hopping on her feet as she waited for the door to open. When it did, Blackfire was standing on the other side and the redhead gave her dark-haired sister a strong hug of affection.

"Oh, Sister! It's so good to see you again! How are you? I missed you so much! Did you miss me?" exclaimed Starfire cheerfully.

Blackfire rolled her eyes, sighed, but nonetheless returned the hug just not as enthusiastically as Starfire. Since they managed to mend their relationship, Blackfire was trying to be as affectionate to Starfire as she was to her. Of course, her sister was just too bubbly which was amazing considering what they had went through before Starfire first arrived on Earth.

The war with the Gordanians, losing their parents, and being on opposing sides had done a number on both sisters but Blackfire had rid herself of her resentment and envy towards Starfire. She had actually found someone who loved her unconditionally and made her a better person. Of course, those who knew her Mr. Right personally would question her decision to be with him. So far, her relationship had gone smoothly, with just a few bumps in the road.

Blackfire explained, "Now, our regular sitter is no longer with us and so that's why I called you here to fill in for her."

"Oh, I would be so happy to be sitting on your babies!" grinned Starfire. "I mean, to babysit for you," she corrected.

"Right," Blackfire smiled English was definitely not Starfire's first language but she managed enough. "Come on in and I'll tell you what you need to do."

Blackfire led Starfire towards the crib that was in the room and Starfire went and looked inside. "Hello, dear Nephew Ren! Your sweet Auntie Starfire is here to look after you!"

Lying in the crib was a baby with dark hair like his mother's and blue eyes like his father's, dressed in a purple shirt and wearing a diaper. Blackfire picked up her child and smiled sweetly at him. "How's mommy's little prince?"

Ren was short for Renand'r. It meant Sparkfire and there was a reason for that. But that wasn't important. Renand'r was crown prince of Tamaran and he was the son of Blackfire and Yoshiyuki Takada, aka Pluto.

Pluto used to be a Zodiac Knight but since the end of the Zodiac War he had settled down with Blackfire and had a child with her. He lived on Tamaran with her as the royal consort as she was the planet's Grand Ruler.

While many had hoped for Starfire to be the next Grand Ruler with her parents being the former rulers and since she had the 'ideal appearance', it was Blackfire who'd vyed for the crown but she was rejected due to her abnormal appearance. It just wouldn't do and she resented Starfire for it. Blackfire had once taken the crown by force but was defeated by Starfire only to be banished. This time, however, Blackfire had changed and was the ruler for the right reasons. She had the power to protect the people and she understood what it meant to be selfless.

And it was all thanks to a guy who used to have commitment problems. Takada was actually famous on Tamaran since he was the one responsible for restoring its forest and it had all been accidental.

"Now, make sure he gets his nap because he can get really cranky," Blackfire instructed. "Also, there's a schedule on when you should feed him."

"I understand," Starfire beamed. "May I hold him?"

"Right, here you go," said Blackfire as she started to hand her son over to her sister, but Ren had grabbed a bit of his mother's hair in a tight grip. "Ow! Ren, let me go!"

"He is really attached to you," observed Starfire.

"Yes, which makes it hard for me to perform my duties since he'll throw a tantrum when I'm not holding him, and he has a set of lungs on him," Blackfire sighed as she managed to remove her son's hand from her hair. She handed Ren to Starfire who cradled him.

"Hello, young nephew. Your Auntie Starfire is here to-" Renand'r cut her off with a loud cry that could shatter eardrums. "He is loud!" Starfire shouted.

"Told you!" Blackfire shot back as she took Renand'r from Starfire and all of a sudden Renand'r stopped crying. She sighed. "See?"

"Is this why your previous babysitter is no longer with you?" asked Starfire.

"Oh, that's just the half of it," said Blackfire as she glared at her son who nuzzled her chest. "What am I gonna do with you, Ren?"

"So, how am I to help look after him?" Starfire asked.

"I have a way," Blackfire grinned.

* * *

"Will this truly work?" Starfire asked as she was dressed like Blackfire, even wearing a wig so she'd look like her sister.

"It should," said Blackfire. "Let's see." She handed Renand'r to Starfire. She backed away and the sisters waited for Renand'r to react but he didn't cry out. He stared up at the disguised Starfire and nuzzled her chest. Blackkfire let out a sigh of relief.

"He is just the cutest little bumgorf," said Starfire tenderly.

"Yeah, cute and loud," Blackfire frowned. "I can barely have a good night's sleep with him making a racket." Her expression softened, "But...I still love the little guy."

"Where is Yoshiyuki?" asked Starfire.

"Oh, he's on Oa right now dealing with Green Lantern stuff," said Blackfire.

"Ichijyo was very surprised when he was accepted into the Green Lantern Corps," Starfire said.

"I can imagine," Blackfire smirked, wanting to see the look on the snake's face upon the discovery. "Anyway, he and I have a date so I'm gonna fly over to meet him so we can spend some alone time. Since Ren was born and because our responsibilities, we haven't had much time to spend together."

"You truly love him," Starfire admired.

"Yes, I do," Blackfire admitted. "Anyway, remember to feed him and put him down for his nap according to the schedule." She addressed her son, "Mommy will be back soon, honey." She gave her infant son a kiss on the forehead before she took off, leaving her son in her sister's care.

* * *

**KR CHROME: I saw the Blackfire's Babysitter short from DC Nation and decided to make my own spin on it. It's supposed to be Warm and Fluffy since it's about love and family.**


End file.
